1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass fibre reinforced plastics material with improved physical properties and to the manufacture of such a material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass fibre reinforced plastics sheeting has a variety of applications and is particularly useful in the building industry where it is suitable for use as a structural element, in particular as a roofing material. The suitability for such use stems from the inherent properties of glass fibre reinforced plastics sheeting which include:
translucency; PA1 corrosion resistance; and PA1 a high strength to weight ratio.
However, a problem associated with the use of such sheeting in buildings is the excessive amount of solar radiation that passes through the sheet and into the building.